


MysFic Messenger

by BirukiMeraki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Insert, also first chapter has anxiety trigger warning, also friendship!Jaehee/reader, excluding Seven because I haven't finished his route yet rip, hush don't bash me for this, or pretend you're MC idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: A collection of mini (or attempt at mini) fics about the RFA members





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://birukimeraki.tumblr.com/post/139291740576/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

**Theme:**   _Things You Said At 1am_

* * *

 

** Zen **

You’ll never forget today, you suppose. Not even if you lost every other memory, this was the night you’ll never forget.

 

It was your first time on a motorcycle, you realised as you gripped him tightly, your breath stolen from you as he sped up. He zipped between traffic surely and with such ease and grace, his hair tucked into his jacket so it wouldn’t bother you. He made you wear a helmet, though he wasn’t wearing one himself. He refused to take you anywhere if you didn’t put on the helmet. When you pointed out that he wasn’t wearing a helmet himself, he just stared at you levelly.

 

Overwhelmed by his steady gaze into your eyes, you stuffed your head quickly into the stuffy helmet.

 

The helmet muffled his laugh, but you could still hear it. You saw one long finger curl under the visor and you yelped as he flipped it open.

 

“You’re red,” he pointed out.

 

“Because you don’t play fair,” you mumble.

 

He chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed you on your nose, making you flush even deeper. “You're cute,” he said as he pulled away.

 

Feeling overwhelmed by him again, you snap the visor shut, earning another ringing laugh.

 

Now you’re zipping between the streets and into alleys, a mob of reporters behind you. The scene at the party caused a media frenzy and Zen’s fame skyrocketed. Seven said Moogle searches for him quadrupled and the number of followers on his Tripter bot account more than tripled.

 

You reason that it was good for him, this kind of exposure. The look on his face when you read Seven’s message aloud to him was priceless. Overcome with joy, he grabbed you, spun you around and kissed you fiercely. That’s when you realised that your fears and insecurities were so pointless. _‘I’m so happy for him,’_ you thought as you kissed him back.

 

Both of you zipped through a labyrinth of alleys you never knew existed, but Zen sure did. The way he navigated through them surely and confidently told you that. Maybe you should ask him if he's used to shaking off people.

 

“Good, we lost them,” you hear his voice slice through your thoughts.

 

“Are you sure?” You look behind you, the helmet twisting awkwardly on your neck.

 

“I would never take a gamble on your life,” he purred, throwing you a dazzling smile over his shoulder. “Now hold on,” he warned. “I'm going to take you home.”

 

You barely had time to readjust your grip before he revved up and zoomed off down another tight alleyway.

 

*             *             *             *

 

“Zen?”

 

“Hmm?” he replied with an innocent smile.

 

“This is your house.”

 

“Oh my, you're right,” he said dramatically. “Would you look at that?”

 

“What happened to taking me home?”

 

“Well, it’s too late for that now,” he said with another innocent smile.

 

“Zen!” you groan in exasperation. “I was looking forward to a shower!”

 

“Well there you go, planting thoughts in my head.” Zen grinned wolfishly at you and laughed when you punched his shoulder. “Look, I’ll send you home first thing in the morning, okay? So for tonight,” he took your hand gently and ran his fingers through your helmet hair. “Please stay.”

 

_‘I really should learn how to say no to him,’_ you ponder as you slipped on one of his shirts.

 

It was odd at first, sliding into his bed for the first time since that incident before the party. Odd because of how familiar you felt, sliding into those silk sheets. It also felt odd because while he stared at you from his normal position by the doorway, this time he slid in there right next to you.

 

“How presumptuous of you,” you giggled as he gathered you in his arms.

 

“Would you rather I sleep on the couch again?” he whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

 

Feeling a rush of warmth suddenly zoom from your toes to your face, you quickly shook your head, making him laugh softly.

 

“Did I startle you?” You wonder if his face will break at the size of his smile. It wasn’t even a wolfish smile, or a teasing smile. It was simply a happy smile. And it was so wide. You felt the heat rush to your face again as he stared unabashedly into your soul.

 

“Shut up,” you mumble into the ball of covers you clung to.

 

“You’re red again,” he whispered, his breath smelling like mint from his toothpaste.

 

You hide your face in the sheets, unable to look at him in the eyes anymore because you feared of actually combusting. “You should go to sleep, it’s nearly 1am. Your skin will be ruined,” you mumble through the fabric.

 

He pulled down the sheets so that he can meet your eyes again. “Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, drawing you even closer to his broad chest. “Goodnight, my love. I am so glad you decided to stay; the sheets were beginning to lose your smell.”

 

 

** Yoosung **

“You should’ve seen how I beat that boss! He was easily ten levels above me! My rank as number two in the Shooting Star server is surely secured.”

 

You just smiled into your phone as you listened to him gush. “Yoosung, still gaming again? What time is your class tomorrow?”

 

“I have no class!”

 

You can almost hear the huge grin on his face and you couldn’t help but smile wider at the thought. “You still need your sleep,” you insist. “Since you have no class tomorrow maybe I can come over? You did promise that you’ll cook for me.”

 

“I did! I just need to change my bandages, wash my eye and then I can sleep!”

 

You couldn’t help but wince at the mention of his eye. “Oh, yeah,” you stammered, gripping your phone painfully tight. “About that. How is it, Yoosung? Your eye, I mean?” You force a smile onto your lips but you’re shaking. Not for the first time you're so glad that you're on the phone. Your breathing quickened and you try to breathe through your mouth so he wouldn’t hear.

 

Usually he wouldn’t notice such inflections in tone but this time he did. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Your words come out in like stones through your gasping mouth. _Your fault,_ your mind whispered evilly and you whimper.

 

“Hey,” he said firmly, cutting into your panic. “Listen to me. Use my voice as your anchor. Listen to me; it is not your fault. It was mine. Say it with me. It’s not your fault.”

 

You take several shallow breaths but no voice came out.

 

“Repeat after me,” his voice soothed. “It’s not your fault, it is mine.”

 

“It’s n-not m-m-my f-fault,” you stammered.

 

“It’s mine.”

 

“I-it’s yours.”

 

“It had always been my fault.”

 

“But-“

 

_“It had always been my fault,”_ he interjected firmly, almost harshly.

 

“It has always been your fault,” you repeat meekly, your voice stronger now.

 

“Now breathe as I do.”

 

You follow him through the phone until the light-headedness subsided. You let out a shaky breath, close to tears.

 

“Are you okay?” he murmured again through the phone, his voice quiet.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want me to come over?”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I can always call a cab.”

 

“No, I’ll meet you tomorrow anyway,” you reassure him. “I'm looking forward to that omurice,” the smile that you pushed out this time was genuine, if a little shaky.

 

“Aha! Omurice! Now _that_ , I can make! Leave it to me!” His tone picked up instantly and you can just see his face in your mind’s eye.

 

“Thank you, Yoosung,” you laughed and you heard him exhale softly in relief. “I love you.”

 

You hear a clatter that startled you so much you nearly dropped your phone. “Yoosung? Yoosung are you okay??”

 

“Oh, don’t say those things!” You hear him stammer as his voice on the other end became clearer. “You startled me so much I dropped my phone!”

 

You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of your throat. “Oh Yoosung,” you giggle.

 

“Goodnight,” he said quietly, a chuckle gushing out of him. “Iloveyou.”

 

“What?”

 

“Iloveyou,” he said in a rush before hanging up.

 

 

** Jaehee **

You leaned back from your chair and stretched your back luxuriously. You have no idea how long you’ve been staring at the computer, replying to the guests’ “thank you” emails from the party you successfully helped hold. You had no idea so many people would show up, between Jaehee’s troubles with Jumin and coordinating with the guests everyone else kept suggesting, you kind of lost count of how many guests you’ve managed to persuade to come to your small get-together.

 

When Jaehee announced that she was quitting her job you were shocked; and when Jumin so easily let her go it floored you. So much so that you actually forgot to answer to the guests for a while. Are they serious?

 

However, you were happy that Jaehee had managed to muster up the courage to turn away from the job she wasn’t happy at but offered her security and turn her life around and do things for her, at a job where security is most definitely not assured but her happiness is guaranteed. _For her happiness_. You’ve never realised that she was so unhappy until you managed to get closer to her. You’ve always thought Jumin was a little too harsh on her but she always took it under her stride so when she finally cracked, it saddened you much more than you expected.

 

Before you know it, your eyes had drifted to the key Jaehee gave you at the party. You reach out for it and twirled the key in your fingers, watching it gleam in the light of your room. It was hefty and quite ornate; you had no idea Jaehee could be this whimsical.

 

You thought of the choice Jaehee gave you. It _is_ possible for you to hold both the position Jaehee wants and still hold an active role in the RFA. Alternatively, you could be a silent partner in her venture but you don’t want to do that to her. You’ve helped her to this stage you’ve got to help her through the next.

 

Sighing, you’ve decided to sleep on it again as you put the key back where it previously was. Stretching again, you hopped into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 

Drying your hair, you wonder if you should trim it as you reach out for your phone and opened the messenger, to check if any chatrooms were open. You were shocked to see that you have one missed call from Jaehee and quickly called back.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah, it’s you,” Jaehee sounded relieved. “I was hoping I wasn’t too late and that I didn’t wake you up. Did I wake you?” she asked, sounding worried.

 

“No, no,” you reassure her quickly. “I just finished my shower.”

 

“Oh. Isn’t it too late for you to shower? You'll get sick.”

 

“Okay Jaehee,” you chuckle. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It is kind of late and you’ve had loads of things that went on these last couple of days.”

 

“I'm not working anymore I don’t have any need to wake up so early tomorrow.” You grin when she giggled at the other end. “I can’t believe this is real,” she said for the umpteenth time. “I keep expecting to wake up anytime soon. But the thing is, I don’t want to wake up. I like this dream. I like where I am right now. I like that I have such a wonderful friend now.”

 

“You don’t need to wake up, Jaehee,” you smiled and wondered if she could hear your smile. “This isn’t a dream, this is real life. This is your life.”

 

“Yes,” she murmured in awe. “This _is_ my life now. Thank you so very much,” she whispered so faintly that you had to strain your ears a little to hear better. “If it hadn’t been for you I might still be working under Mr Ha- I mean Jumin for an indefinite amount of time and I would still unknowingly have been so very unhappy. I can’t believe I can count Jumin as an equal now. I mean, not exactly as an _equal_ ,” her laughter rang, “but something quite close to it. I just cannot believe that this is the reality that I live in and that you have helped me achieve what I thought was never mine.”

 

“Take your time, Jaehee,” you advise. “This is a big adjustment in your life and you deserve it so very much. But I think you still need some time and that you should probably let this stew for awhile. Get used to the idea.”

 

There was a period of silence so long that you began to wonder if the line dropped, or if either of you accidentally hung up. You were just about to open your mouth to say something when you heard a faint sigh.

 

“You're right,” Jaehee laughed. “You always are. Thank you so much.” This time you're sure she would’ve heard your smile through the phone because right now you sure heard hers. Loud and clear; like she's standing right before you. “You should go to sleep now.”

 

“You too, Jaehee.”

 

She laughed. “To be honest I couldn’t sleep because I was so excited so I called you to ask about your opinion on the theme of our café. But listening to you right now…I think I'm ready to go to sleep. Goodnight. I’ll ask about your opinion tomorrow.”

 

She hung up first, after you said your goodnights. You plugged in your charger and climbed into your bed for the past two weeks. As you were about to drift off you felt your lips pull into a sleepy smile. You’ve already discussed the theme with her at the party.

 

 

** Jumin **

You have been typing for the better part of the day when the doorbell rang, making you jump in your seat. Ever since the incident with the hacker, you’ve been quite jumpy, though Seven has given the green light at your security. It’s not that you don’t trust Seven’s judgement or his skills, it’s just that you feel somewhat less protected outside Jumin’s penthouse, with their multi-layer security and bodyguards all around. While you felt suffocated at times, now that you were back at your apartment, the absence of them made you feel quite vulnerable.

 

Crossing into the hallway, you glance at the CCTV camera and held a nervous thumbs-up, though you can never be sure if Seven is truly watching at this moment or if he was as busy as usual with his agency work. No matter, he can see it later anyway. The fact that the CCTV camera was pointed at the front door also reassured you somewhat.

 

Taking a deep breath, you fix a small smile on your face before opening the front door. You were shocked to find Jaehee standing outside, her back facing the door as she had a hand on the earpiece in her right ear.

 

“jaehee?” you gasp.

 

“Ah, you're here,” Jaehee smiled as she turned around. “I'm sorry for intruding like this but I have something for you.”

 

“For me?” you ask, dumbfounded. What was so important that Jaehee had to swing by personally without mentioning in the messenger?

 

“Yes, from Mr Han.” Jaehee affirmed with an almost cheeky smile.

 

“From Jumin?” you repeated dumbly.

 

“I apologise for not letting you know earlier that I was coming here, but as you probably know by now, Mr Han was very insistent that this be delivered to you immediately.” For the first time, you noticed a small box rather clumsily wrapped in beautiful paper and with the squashed bow a little crooked in Jaehee’s hand. This box was then proffered to you. “Mr Han wrapped it himself,” she winked cheekily.

 

“Oh?” You couldn’t help but smile; the wrapping was very clumsy but you treasured it anyway. It was another side of him to discover, but you suppose it went hand in hand with his terrible picture taking skills. You cast a sneaky glance at Jaehee and the both of you shared a secret laugh. You felt your heart bloom a little as you took the box from Jaehee. “Oh!” you exclaim as you remember yourself. “Would you like to come in, Jaehee? You must be thirsty; it’s kind of hot outside.”

 

Jaehee smiled at you as she shook her head. “I really must get back to the office, I have so much work to do. The journey here wasn’t taxing in the least, since Mr Han told me to use his private limousine. Thank you for worrying about me so.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm sorry you had to go out of your way just to deliver this to me-”

 

The other woman cut your sentence with a wave of a hand. “It is my sincere pleasure. I'm just so glad that there is someone who can make Mr Han so…” she searched for the right word, “happy. He actually smiled in the office today, more than once. It startled the intern so much she almost dropped her coffee.” Jaehee let out a bubble of laughter. “He hasn’t given a single cat-related proposal in weeks!”

 

She stopped gushing and fixed you a light gaze. “Take good care of him,” she said suddenly. “It’s not often he is in such a light mood.”

 

You got a slight brush of Jaehee’s protectiveness over her boss and nodded reassuringly. “I’ll do my best!”

 

Jaehee nodded and said her goodbyes as she strode back to the limousine parked not too far away.

 

You waved at the limo until it disappeared from view and you closed the door behind you as you gazed at the palm-sized, clumsily wrapped box. What could this be?

 

You sat at the computer desk with a pair of scissors as you carefully snipped at the ribbon and pulled the cellophane tape off, careful not to tear the paper. Inside was a box covered in powder-blue satin fabric with the words “MIKIMOTO” in gold. _‘Mikimoto?’_ you mused. That sounded very familiar. Is it a store?

 

The box opened with some resistance and what was inside practically stole your breath away. Inside, nestled around a soft mound of cream satin was a thin bracelet of white gold and small elegant clusters of powder blue. On closer inspection, the clusters of blue were small snowflakes ringed with diamonds. You carefully took it out of the box and gaped at it. The band was white gold and thin, covered in diamonds interspersed with the blue snowflakes. You gulp and resisted the urge to Moogle the price as you set it back in its satin pillow. You're not going to make the same mistake twice.

 

*             *             *             *

 

Your gaze fell on the clock again. 11.30pm. Is it too late to call him? Or is he still at work? You knew that he tends to work late and sleep like a dolphin and you don’t want to bother him. You felt your eyes drift to a close and you were sure that it was only for a moment when your phone rang with the special ringtone set only for the RFA members. You reach for the phone as your eyes flew open. You glanced at the small clock at the top right of your screen and was shocked that it was already 1 in the morning.

 

“Hello?” You immediately answer without even glancing at the screen.

 

You heard a sigh on the other end but nothing else.

 

“Uh…hello?” you ask again uncertainly.

 

“Sorry,” you heard Jumin sigh again. “Your voice threw me off.” You heard him clear his throat nervously. “Are you okay? I apologise for waking you.”

 

“I wasn’t asleep,” you say automatically, like a child caught doing something it shouldn’t have done.

 

He gave a short exhale that sounded like a chuckle. “You’re a terrible liar,” he murmured and your breath caught in your throat. “I wanted to ask-” he cleared his throat again and you heard a rustle very close to the phone and wondered if he was still wearing his tie. “I was wondering if you’ve received my gift?”

 

“Oh,” your mind wandered back to the beautiful bracelet you’ve been twirling around your fingers for the better half of the day, too afraid to put it on for fear of breaking it. “I did!” you say enthusiastically.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Uh-“

 

“It matches the earrings I gave you doesn’t it?”

 

“Oh, uh-“

 

“Are you okay?” he asked seriously before you heard a rustle and creak as he sighed again. “You don’t like it didn’t you?”

 

“What-”

 

“I knew I should’ve bought the necklace instead; it would match the earrings much better,” he groaned.

 

“But I-”

 

“But I thought a bracelet might suit you better; that it would suit your personality better. I probably should have gone with my initial instincts-”

 

_“Jumin.”_ This time it was you who interrupted him and it shocked him to silence somewhat. Good. “I thought I already told you this,” you say with a gentle smile and hoped he could hear it. “You don’t have to buy me such expensive gifts. I don’t need it,” you add simply.

 

He was silent for a while as you can see in your head that he was pondering it over. “I just want you to know how much you mean to me,” he said in a small voice.

 

You felt another smile tug your lips. “Just hearing the words from you is enough.”

 

“But what about gifts?”

 

“You're the gift,” you said simply and he was silent for a very long time. You let the silence drag on as you knew he was trying to smother the embarrassment your words created.

 

“But how would you know I love you?”

 

“You don’t need to show me with money. Just you calling is enough to make me so very happy. And I do love you as well.”

 

There was another lengthy silence as Jumin tried to digest your words. “But what about birthdays?”

 

“Fine,” you conceded. “Birthdays are an exception. _But only birthdays,_ ” you warn. “That reminds me, what do you want for your birthday? I mean, I can’t get you anything extravagant but maybe I can make you something.”

 

Jumin’s silence was short this time. “I’d like to tell you what I’d like, but not over the phone; Seven might be recording.”

 

You might not have understood what he meant…if it weren’t because of the how heated his tone was. Suddenly you felt the blood rush to your face and other parts of your body you would rather not think about. _“JUMIN HAN.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Uploads may be slow at the moment because _finals_ T^T  
>  Do tell me what you think of it though! :)


End file.
